


Возвращение домой

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У Кенчи-сана пропала собака





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: отель, волею случая превратившийся в сумасшедший дом

Глупая девчонка! Носится с собакой, а на людей и внимания не обращает. «Меня срочно отправляют в командировку, поэтому отпраздновать твою сдачу проекта у нас не получится. Не сердись, пупсик». У «пупсика» давно заканчивалось терпение. Отпраздновать у нее, значит, не получится, а собаку взять в отель — запросто. Маленькая шавка сдохнет ведь без хозяйки в тоске и одиночестве! Паскудная подлиза. Сколько раз из-за нее срывались свидания — он уже со счету сбился. Ресторан, столик на двоих, свечи... Хитрое декольте — при первом взгляде приличное, а при наклоне открывающее такой вид! И тут — звонок. Обеспокоенный голос домработницы и на фоне — «ав-ав-ав, уууу!!!» Разумеется, после такого — ни настроения, ни секса. А если эта рыжая скотина была с ними — тем более ни о каком интиме речи не шло. «Ты что! У нее же случится травма». Какая, к дьяволу, травма у собаки?! Ну, ничего, ничего, он ее проучит. Ребята подсказали отличную идею, как убить двух зайцев одним махом. Главное теперь, чтобы эти обалдуи ничего не напутали...

  


Шокичи шел по коридору отеля и вертел головой. На стенах висели картины, состоящие из разноцветных линий и кружочков. Местами линии и кружочки переползали на стены, стекали с них или устремлялись вверх. Что-то в этом, определенно, было. В голове даже зазвучала мелодия с похожими перепадами, простая и спонтанно усложненная. Стоило попробовать записать.

Мимо вдруг пронесся Тецуя-сан. С таким лицом, словно собрался кого-то убивать голыми руками. Или уже убил... Неужели ему не понравился отремонтированный зал для репетиций? Вроде они здесь не первый раз, и отель зарекомендовал себя наилучшим образом... Еще при заказе номеров стало известно, что теперь не придется скакать друг у друга на головах и арендовывать спортивный комплекс неподалеку. Очень мило с их стороны! Да и как можно испортить зал? Выложить пол скользкой плиткой? Выкрасить стены ядерной краской? Бред ведь. Не дураки они там. Сервис Шокичи очень нравился. И маленькие постоянные модернизации вроде сменяющихся на стенах картин.

Ладно, Тецуя-сан себе на уме. Забыл какую-нибудь связку движений — и вспылил. Главное — Шокичи ничего не забыть... Тецуя-сан три шкуры ведь снимет, а четвертую вывернет наизнанку. Шокичи замер, напряженно думая. О! Чима! Подходило время прогулки с главной девушкой всего агентства. Огненной красавицей. Шокичи заулыбался и завертелся у ближайшего зеркала. Презентабельный у него хоть вид? Зеркало говорило, что вид средней паршивости. Но если зачесать волосы и расстегнуть кофту — вроде и ничего. Вполне!

Шокичи подмигнул отражению и подплыл к номеру Кенчи, Кейджи и Тецуи. Занес руку, чтобы постучаться. Однако оказалась, что дверь приоткрыта, а внутри всё перевернуто, тихо и пусто. Чимы на любимой лежанке — не было.

  


— Простите, Гакору-сан, тут один из посетителей, кажется, не в себе. Заявился такой весь и требует, чтобы ни одного заезда и выезда из отеля не проходило без его контроля. А лучше, сказал, заезды вообще прикрыть. Как он это себе представляет?

— А как зовут этого посетителя? — управляющий степенно вводил данные из пачки документов в компьютер.

— Некто Тачибана-сан.

— Тачибана-сан?! — управляющего как обухом по голове приложили. — Тачибана Кенчи-сан?

— Да, вроде так.

— И в чем причина его... гм... требования?

— Он считает, что у него украли собаку.

— Украли собаку?! — управляющий бледнел на глазах и трясущимися руками налил себе воды из графина.

— Да наверняка вышла погулять. Отель большой — найдется. Вот скажите, кто оставляет любимую собаку без привязи в номере одну? С незапертой дверью.

— А как ее зовут? — управляющий вцепился в стакан как в спасательный круг.

— Собаку? Чину... Чимо... Как-то так.

Управляющий залпом выпил стакан воды. Налил еще и снова выпил. Вытер рот ладонью и прикрыл на миг глаза.

— Мирай-сан... У нас большие проблемы. Выполните все требования этого господина.

— Но это же неразумно. Мы так можем потерять клиентов.

— Мы потеряем своих главных клиентов, если не найдем эту собаку! Хоть весь отель по кирпичикам переложите. Это же «Экзайл»!

— «Экзайл»? Ни разу не слышал.

Управляющий уставился на него квадратными глазами.

— Мирай-сан... вы меня удивляете все больше и больше. Вы отличный работник и грамотный администратор, и у вас могут быть свои музыкальные предпочтения, но такую группу стоит знать! Может, вам хоть что-нибудь скажет «Чу чу трейн»? «Олл лонг найт»? «Райзинг сан»?

— Нет, простите.

— Что ж... — управляющий приложил увлажняющую губку к щекам. — Поверьте мне на слово. Плохо зарекомендовать себя у подобной клиентуры — смерти подобно.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — Мирай поклонился и стремительно вышел.

Он всегда старался делать то, чего от него ждали и хотели. Нужно найти собаку — найдут.

  


Чима чувствовала себя глубоко оскорбленной. Мало того, что ее запихнули в какую-то тесную переноску с отвратительной ворсистой подстилкой, так еще и пытались накормить какой-то гадостью.

— Съешь хоть кусочек, ну. Тю-тю-тю. — Чима демонстративно отвернулась, и парень чертыхнулся. — Кота! Она не жрет нихрена! «Отборный корм для элитных собак», тьфу. Этот пакетик стоит как хорошая порция обеда, между прочим! Рагу кролика с овощами и витамины... бла-бла-бла... блестящая шерсть и хороший стул... Че?

— С туалетом проблем не будет.

— Может, самому сожрать, а? — парень почесал небритый подбородок, который пересекала тонкая линия шрама.

Чима коротко вильнула хвостом, намекая, что это отличная идея. Она всё равно есть такое не будет. От кролика у нее постоянно случались колики. И пусть хоть целый трактат напишут на упаковке о пользе кролика для пищеварения.

— Может, она не голодная просто.

— Да хрен знает. Терашита сказал накормить, а то типа она скулить начинает противно. А нам лишнее внимание не сдалось ваще.

Чима навострила ушки. Скулить? Она этого не любила — что за детский сад канючить по делу и нет? — но ради того, чтобы вернуться к любимому хозяину на любимую лежанку, готова была и притворяться бедной и несчастной. Она и без того страдала, но предпочитала делать это молча. Если бы только друг хозяина не был таким рассеянным! Она выбежала из номера с ключами в зубах, и тут эти парни выросли как из-под земли. Чиме они сразу не понравились, а уж когда схватили ее и запихнули в эту тесную переноску — так тем более! Были бы свободны зубы, уж она задала бы похитителям трепку! Ключи с брелочком в виде медведя лежали теперь в углу и тускло поблескивали. Медведь, похоже, тоже огорчился и понурил голову. Поскулить, правда, что ли?

У одного из парней вдруг зазвонил телефон.

— Ну? — голос говорившего сильно искажали помехи. Поезд?

— Собака у нас. Только не жрет ни хрена. Как ее зовут хоть?

— Мачи. Мачи-чан. Следите за ней и не выпускайте ни в коем случае.

— А если она это — со стулом?.. то есть пописать захочет?

— Переноска оснащена туалетом. Время от времени проверяйте и очищайте контейнер сбоку.

— Так эта херня и те дырки внутри — туалет?!

— Да. Если она сделает свои дела — загорится желтая лампочка. Сделает большие дела — красная. Чудо техники.

За кого они вообще принимали Чиму? Спутали имя, подсовывают кролика, заставляют ходить по нужде практически на глазах у всех. А она все-таки мисс! Чима развернулась и зарычала, встопорщила шерсть. «Разуйте глаза! — пыталась сказать она. — Я же благородная девушка!» Но парень с телефоном в руке лишь испуганно заглянул за прутья.

— Терашита, она рычит!

— Говорю же: отвратительная особа с пакостным характером. Ждите, еще что-нибудь отмочит. И помните: пройдет все гладко — гуляем в Гиндзе за мой счет.

— Это только и примиряет... Ну, до созвона.

— Пока.

Отвратительная особа с пакостным характером? Чима аж на хвост села. Это она сейчас похожа на одну из тех напыщенных дур, которым целый мир к лапам положи? Чиме хватило посещения выставки, где вокруг нее бегало больше стаффа, чем за хозяином и его друзьями. Что ее здесь ждало? Перекупка? Кавалер?! Она замолчала и положила голову на лапы. Выбираться как-то было нужно... а для начала предстояло крепко подумать.

  


— Так мои требования будут выполнены? — Кенчи раздражали всё и все. Спокойствие администратора бесило в особой степени.

— Да, Тачибана-сан. Весь персонал также предупрежден, и если ваша собака обнаружится, вам немедленно сообщат.

— Не если, а когда, — Кенчи прищурился. — Могу я запросить сведения о посетителях, снявших номера в ближайшие пару дней?

— Простите, это конфиденциальная информация.

— Хорошо... — Кенчи с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не рычать. — Тогда вы сами можете посмотреть и проверить каждый номер?

— За последние пару дней к нам заселилось более ста человек. Как вы себе это представляете?

— Как минимум сто — это мы и наш стафф, тренеры и врачи. Я дам вам списки с фамилиями и номерами. Будьте добры, исключите их и проверьте остальных. Особое внимание уделите двухместным номерам, пожалуйста.

— А почему вы не думаете, что это как раз кто-то из своих? Настолько доверяете? Статистика, однако, утверждает, что жертва чаще всего знакома с преступником.

— Исключено. Мы все — семья.

— Статистика семейных преступлений вовсе выдает страшные цифры. Это ваше дело, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах и компетенции, но гарантировать ничего не могу.

Кенчи стукнул ладонью по стойке.

— Нет уж. Ваш отель разрешает размещение домашних животных и гарантирует им комфорт и безопасность. В этом ваш отель выигрывает у многих конкурентов. Но если с Чимой что-то случится... я всегда могу связаться с прессой.

— Это шантаж?

— Это повод отнестись к моей просьбе серьезнее, — Кенчи улыбнулся холодно и остро. — Список вам передадут в ближайшие десять минут.

Карандаш в руках администратора треснул пополам. Наконец-то эмоции!

— Буду ждать.

Кенчи ушел, надеясь: крайние меры принимать не придется.

  


Кейджи был в бешенстве. Чиму увели буквально у них из-под носа! Он забыл ключи от велосипедного замка, вернулся — минут пять прошло, не больше, но ни ключей, ни Чимы уже не было! Кейджи все перерыл! Вызванный Тецуя перерыл все по второму кругу и обнаружил на полу в коридоре рыжий волос. Тут же, злой и всклокоченный, рванул трясти отдел безопасности на предмет просмотра записей с камер-наблюдения. Перепуганные мальчики-айтишники быстро дали им доступ, но толку! На их этаже камера обнаружилась ровно одна — расположенная в жопе и налаженная еще хуже. Нечеткая картинка и резкий забор вверх, так что в итоге большую часть записи они любовались на потолок. Хороша система! Ничего не скажешь! Единственное, что прорисовывалось, — этих мудаков было двое и они хорошо подготовились. И где-то затихарились. На входах-выходах камеры были получше, и записи с них подтвердили, что похитители из здания не выходили.

Кейджи хотел немедленно навести шорох по всему отелю, но Тецуя запретил.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с Чимой случилось что-то плохое?

— Но они не посмеют!

— Такие нелюди способны на всё.

Кейджи на время угомонился, однако сидеть без дела было невыносимо! В подобные моменты дома он шел готовить. Может, хоть поприкладывать ухо к дверям? Это же не запрещено, да? А в качестве отмазы скажет, что... что... проверяет звукоизоляцию! Были жалобы, и поэтому он... решил убедиться, так сказать, лично... Да мало ли какие у него причуды! Решено. Смущало только то, что Чима — крайне воспитанная особа. Но попытка не пытка, так ведь? Начнет он, пожалуй, с самого конца коридора...

— Кейджи-сан? Что вы делаете?

— А? — разворачиваясь, Кейджи умудрился вмазаться лбом в ручку и зашипел.

Ган-чан сначала испуганно дернулся, а потом протянул бутылку воды из сумки через плечо.

— Больно?

— Ерунда. Спасибо, — Кейджи отвинтил крышку и плеснул себе прямо на голову. Распластался по двери. — Всё тщетно.

— В плане?..

— Я ее не слышу! Раньше мне казалось: я узнаю ее по звуку взмаха хвоста, но сколько я ни стараюсь — не слышу! Или реально эта... звукоизоляция...

— Оу. Беда.

До Ган-чана явно еще не долетела весть. Откуда он вообще такой... мокрый?! Ну, волосы точно влажные.

— А ты чего здесь, кстати?

— Ну, это мой... номер? — Ган-чан сверился с табличкой и кивнул увереннее. — Да, мой. Я просто в бассейне плавал.

— Да? Извини, — Кейджи лениво сдвинулся чуть в сторону. Из-за того, что перенервничал, тело не слушалось.

В итоге Ган-чану ничего не оставалось, кроме как усесться рядом. От него остро пахло апельсином. Волосы ежиком прилипли к двери.

— Я слышал про Чиму. Это ужасно. Вы не пробовали громкую связь? Как если бы потерялся ребенок. И Кенчи-сан может что-нибудь сказать.

— Чима — взрослая! Но идея неплоха... Думаешь, сработает?

— По крайней мере, появится шанс, что Чима даст о себе знать. Главное — заранее расставить дежурных по этажам и наладить систему быстрой связи.

— Хммм... — Кейджи уже прикидывал в голове, кому можно доверить столь деликатное дело. — Ты гений, Ган-чан! Идем.

Кейджи резко отлип от двери и потащил Ган-чана за собой.

— Э, хоть сумку можно оставить?

— Потом, — Кейджи махнул рукой. Перед ним маячила более глобальная цель, чем какая-то там сумка.

  


Чима, волнуясь, дергала ушками. Если бы она знала намерения этих странных парней — было бы проще. Она не боялась, но ничего не понимала. А Чима не любила ничего не понимать. Ей не хотели делать больно, а наоборот, всячески пытались расположить к себе. Другой вопрос, что выбирали для этого совершенно не те средства... И все-таки старания Чима оценила.  
Еще от парней не веяло опасностью; нетерпением, волнением, страхом — да, но ни грамма опасности Чима уловить не могла. По крайней мере, пока... Но для чего она им тогда? Или тому, кто звонил...

— Блин, вот скучища! Кота, посмотрим телек?

— Смотри, если хочешь.

— Эй, там! Мачи-Мачи! Не надумала поесть? — парень потряс пакетиком с ненавистным кроликом, и Чима поглубже зарылась в лапы, неудовлетворенно оттуда зыркая.

Поесть она бы не отказалась. Завтрак давно прошел, и, по идее, вовсю наступило время обеда.

— Слушай, я реально себе в лапшу эту штуку выдавлю. Пахнет — отпад!

— Чем ты собаку кормить будешь, когда ей приспичит? — второго парня Чима ни разу не видела вблизи и четко. Тот казался ленивым и неторопливым, осторожным. От него пахло бумагой и крепким чаем.

— Заварю лапшу, — парень как раз отправил закрученную лапшу в рот, и Чима слегка зашевелила хвостом.

Идея ей даже нравилась. Только никаких приправ и специй. И масла!

— Кормить собаку лапшой? Хотя мой сосед со старого места работы заваривал псу кашу каждое утро. Но наобум такой едой кормить не стоит. Откинется еще. И Терашита нам первый голову свернет.

— Он же терпеть не может эту собаку, а? Подсобим, — парень усмехнулся, а Чима вся сжалась.

— Зато он очень любит хозяйку собаки. Или ее деньги. Он должен выступить героем, спасителем, а не убийцей. Пусть и через третьи руки.

— Странные у них отношения, а?

— Хоть какие-то. Ты хотел телек посмотреть.

— Угу, — парень втянул в рот лапшу и щелкнул кнопкой пульта.

По телевизору крутили какое-то глупое, шумное шоу.

— О. Обожаю этот дуэт!

К глупому шуму примешалось еще и глупое хрюканье. Чиме захотелось заткнуть уши лапами.

— Вот эта ваще угар! Кота, глянь! Тц, реклама.

— Специальное объявление, — приятный женский голос лился поверх прекрасных звуков песни. Мелодия была ужасно знакомой. Чима точно ее слышала и не раз! — Уважаемые постояльцы! У нас в гостях группа «Экзайл». В нашем городе у них состоится лайв-выступление на Арене, но специально для вас сегодня вечером они исполнят две своих песни: «Май лайф» и «Ноу лимит». Все желающие могут записаться на ресепшене до семнадцати часов; само выступление состоится в восемнадцать часов в банкетном зале.

— «Экзайл»? Они до сих пор выступают? Мой сосед — тот самый, с псом, — помнится, от них фанател. Шарфики покупал всякие, веера... Смешно.

— Это что получается: мы счас в одном отеле со звездами? Круть. Может, запишемся?

— А собака сама Терашите с рук на руки перейдет? Сиди уж.

— Сижу...

Значит, ее собирались передавать обладателю голоса с помехами? Но зачем? И о какой такой хозяйке они говорили? У Чимы не было хозяйки, только хозяин. Хозяин! За всем этим Чима поздно сообразила, что объявление крутили специально для нее. Хозяин давал знак — мы тебя все ищем, отзовись. У них же будет еще повтор? В следующий раз Чима не оплошает.

  


Тецуя мечтал сварить кого-нибудь в котле. Живьем. И первыми станут те, кто посмел тронуть Чиму. Поиски продолжались второй час. Весь персонал отеля — до последней горничной — стоял на ушах. Кенчи глушил кофе в таких количествах, что как бы не долбануло по сердцу, и беспрерывно постукивал ногой об пол, словно отбивая внутренний ритм, очень рваный и неровный. Чима как испарилась. И шансы с каждым вдоль и поперек излазенным номером только падали, а не росли. Дело двигалось не быстро, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Работало две истории: одна из горничных потеряла клипсу, подаренную любимой бабушкой («Похоже, она соскочила, когда я убиралась. Вы не будете против, если я посмотрю?»), а другая горничная производила измерение освещенности в помещениях («Буквально полчаса назад поступила новая разнарядка от министерства здравоохранения. Нам необходимо отправить данные до конца дня»). Пока всё шло гладко, но бестолково.

Еще и Кейджи с «гениальным» Ган-чаном притащились. Тецуя их отбрил живо. Смертный приговор они Чиме подписать предложили, ну спасибо. Следом сунулся Такахиро с идеей более толковой. Операция «Примани на звук»: «Чима услышит знакомую песню и наверняка залает». В теории-то звучало отлично. Они распределились по этажам, вооружив уши, и отсчитывали секунды. Раз, два... Залаяла! В итоге Тецуя стоял посреди чужого номера и пялился на девчонку в одном нижнем белье уже минуты три.

— Вы кто такой?! И что себе позволяете! — девчонка замахала на Тецую блузкой как разбушевавшаяся фурия, и пришлось буквально отпрыгивать назад.

Тут под ноги и попалось пушистое существо, поджавшее под себя лапки и протяжно скулящее. «Ув, уф, ув, уф» напоминало заезженную пластинку. При рассмотрении существо оказалось той-пуделем ржаво-рыжего окраса, но никак не Чимой. На маленькой капризной мордочке туда-сюда задергался носик, и раздался чих. А под собачкой разлилось мокрое пятно.

— Ну отлично. Вы мне еще и собаку напугали.

— Это она лаяла?

— Ну не я же, — девчонка скривила губы. Мимоходом Тецуя отметил, что она хоть и прикрылась, но блузку надевать не спешила. — И долго мне стоять как в борделе?!

— Извините, — Тецуя отвернулся и закрыл дверь. — Можно задать вам пару вопросов?

— Хочешь спросить, есть ли у меня парень? — Тецуя спиной чувствовал, как девчонка к нему подкрадывается. — Есть. Но он инженер без особых перспектив, и друзья у него странные... Один мангака, а второй вообще фрилансер! Так что если ты хочешь извиниться по-настоящему...

Тецуя сделал шаг в сторону прежде, чем его заключили в объятия. Девчонка запнулась и чуть не врезалась в дверь. Ее взгляд из томного превратился в осуждающий.

— Ты в курсе вообще, кто я такая? Адвокат с четырехлетним стажем. Затаскать тебя по административке мне раз плюнуть. Денег ты потеряешь немного, а вот нервов и времени — вагон.

— Я хотел спросить насчет собаки. У вас есть на примете те, кто ее ненавидит?

— Ты что мелешь вообще?! — девчонка уперла руки в бока, уже совершенно ничего не смущаясь. Злая как черт. — Мича-чан — душка, очарование, само совершенство. Она не может никому сделать и капли плохого. Ее все любят! Слышишь, все!

— Все любить не могут. Вы надолго приехали? Я слышал, здесь в округе воруют собак. Будьте осторожны. И... — Тецуя взялся за ручку двери и улыбнулся. — За оскорбление личности, угрозы и шантаж по судам тоже знатно таскают. Всего хорошего.

В коридоре, плотно навалившись на закрытую дверь, Тецуя, наконец, смог выдохнуть и подумать. Благо, поблизости никого не наблюдалось. Только по лестнице спускался почтенный служащий в серо-зеленом пальто. Очень кстати!

— Простите, господин?..

— Ори, — служащий приветственно поклонился и подождал, пока Тецуя подойдет ближе.

— Ори-сан, вы мне не подскажете, где я могу посмотреть планировку отеля?

— На каждом этаже висит схема пожарной эвакуации. Вам не подойдет? — служащий кивнул на стену, и Тецуя хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Спасибо большое!

— Рад помочь, Тецуя-сан, — служащий улыбнулся в усы и чинно продолжил спуск. Побольше бы таких людей на земле.

Дело оставалось за малым...

  


Несмис мечтал отдохнуть. Поваляться с кошками в номере и помурлыкать песни. А потом прогуляться по округе и наделать фотографий на память. Разве он о многом просил? Разве слишком многого хотел? Мироздание явно считало, что да. Поэтому Несмис торчал в холле и изображал радостного штатного фотографа, снимающего постояльцев для «Картотеки друзей». Несмис не знал, что это даст в рамках поиска Чимы, но спорить с Кенчи-саном не решился. Надо так надо.

Все, кто выходил и особенно входил в отель через главный вход, моментально попадали под прицел объектива. Время — вплоть до миллисекунд — проставлялось само. Спасибо современной технике. Иначе бы Несмис сошел с ума. За сорок минут мимо него промелькнуло столько лиц, сколько и на лайвах порой не увидишь.

Несмис в очередной раз поднял и опустил объектив. За что ему это всё... А это кто?

К ресепшену пробирался человек, которого легко можно было принять за комедийного шпиона. Воротник высоко поднят, на голову нахлобучена шляпа, нижнюю половину лица скрывала маска, а бесформенный плащ, видимо, предназначался для сливания с толпой. Несмис подобрался как можно ближе. Эдакий образец «подозрительного типа» он никак не мог опустить.

— Что значит, вы не можете меня принять? Я клиент и плачу деньги!

— Технические неполадки, господин. Сервис не подгружает клиентскую базу, и мы не можем внести вас в реестр и убедиться, какие номера свободны. Айти-отдел уже работает над проблемой. Простите за доставленные неудобства.

— Но у меня здесь назначена важная встреча!

— К сожалению, ускорить процесс не в наших силах. Вы можете пока отобедать у нас в ресторане либо мы свяжемся с другими отелями, и вас разместят со всеми удобствами в кратчайшие сроки.

— Мне не нужен другой отель, мне нужен именно ваш.

— Если вы настаиваете... Но, повторюсь, мы не знаем, сколько времени займет восстановле...

— Плевать!.. — мужчина чуть не выдрал ручку на пружинке, что-то карябая в «Гостевой книге». — Вот мой номер — позвоните, как наладите этот свой... сервис.

Он развернулся и стремительно вышел.

— Встречаются же... — парень на ресепшене сморщился и подтянул к себе «Гостевую книгу». — И как он прикажет разбирать эти... каракули?!

Несмис прикинул, стоит ли покидать пост ради такого или лучше не рисковать, и, прокрутив туда-сюда последние фото, насвистывая, двинулся к лифтам.

  


Чима грустила. Объявления больше не повторяли, нормальной едой не кормили, на нее вообще перестали обращать внимание. Может, поскулить?

— Эй, Кота, — парень наконец-то убрал звук на орущем телевизоре, — она там не сдохла, случаем? Терашита говорил: чуть что не то — начинается лай-концерт.

— Значит, всё то.

— Ты уверен?

— Ну, проверь.

— Собачка, тю-тю-тю, Мачи, да? — парень появился перед самыми прутьями решетки, и Чима шевельнула ушками: «я слышу, но мне не нравится то, что я слышу». — Мачи — хорошая девочка. Мачи — красивая девочка. Мачи будет кролика?

Чима вяло зарычала. Что за глупые люди. Беретесь что-то делать — делайте со всей ответственностью. Хотя бы заготовьте несколько пакетиков корма с разным составом! В животе предательски урчало, но принципы Чима блюла беспрекословно.

— Ну, не хочешь как хочешь. Тесно тебе там? На свободу хочешь? — Чима приподняла головку, надеясь, что хоть согласие в ее глазах парень прочтет. — Потерпи, немного осталось. Терашита где-то там застрял. Но как только он явится — чик-чик и ты у хозяйки! Здорово, а?

Чима дернула ухом: у хозяйки? Опять они говорят о чем-то странном! Ее собираются отдавать кому-то другому? Все-таки... ради денег? Она слышала о подобном, но не интересовалась всерьез: с хозяином и его друзьями было безопасно и хорошо. С ней разговаривали, играли, кормили вкусной едой... И друг-растяпа кормил вкуснее всех!

Чима вдруг застыла и развернулась в переноске, откапывая в углу ключи с брелоком. Пытаться открыть переноску она не надеялась — Чима знала, что для каждого замка существует свой ключ, да и тут был не замок, а код, — но вот медведь... В медведе прятались лазер и фонарик. Если нажать медведю на живот — у него начинали светиться глаза. Интересно, эти парни из пугливых? Чима надавила на медведя лапкой — работало.

— Мачи-Мачи?.. Ты чё там? О, ясненько. Эй, Кота! Похоже собачка сходила в туалет!

— Поздравляю. Убери.

— Я?!

— А ты предлагаешь делать это мне?

Между парнями повисла непонятная пауза.

— Ок, ок, я всё понял, — парень схватился за переноску и за боковой контейнер. Потянул на себя. — Эта хрень точно снимается? Да ёлки... Чудо техники, ёпт! Как бы на себя еще... не пролить... или там ваще какашки?! — парень выпрямился и замотал головой. — Да не, не воняет. Или у породистых всё чики-пуки в этом плане? Блин, чики-пуки! Во шутканул. Как думаешь, из меня бы получился комик, а?

Парень говорил и возился с контейнером. Контейнер держался стойко.

— В мире комиков жуткая конкуренция. Ты бы не выжил.

— Хэй! Считаешь, я тряпка, что ли?

— Нет. Ты просто слишком добрый. И постоянно влипаешь из-за этого в истории. С этой собакой всё та же песня. «Терашита, давай мы тебе поможем!» А в итоге ты убираешь какашки.

— Ха-ха! Я до них еще не добрался! Да что за... — парень затряс переноской, пытаясь буквально оторвать контейнер от креплений.

Чима прикрыла глаза. Если она верно прикинула, то...

Раздался сухой треск. Стенка у переноски отвалилась, оставаясь у удивленного парня в руках вместе с контейнером.

— Э?

Чима не теряла ни минуты. Выскочила, цапнула парня за щиколотку и рванула, петляя по номеру и громко лая. «Я здесь, я здесь, я здесь!»

— Рррр, сбежала, сучка.

Номер пятнами мелькал перед глазами. Слишком просторный, чистый, мертвый. Негде было даже спрятаться. Если только попробовать залезть под шкаф... Напрямик, длинными скачками... Чима почти поверила, что свобода близко, как ее схватили за бока и подняли в воздух.

— Попалась.

— Кота! — парень запыхался, пока носился за ней, и выглядел крайне злым, но на того, кто ее схватил, смотрел с уважением. Уж Чима разбиралась в таких оттенках. — Ты крут.

— Забирай скорее, — Чиму протянули как какую-то плюшевую игрушку. Она дернулась, оскалилась — парень держал крепко и опытно. Ни когтями, ни зубами Чима дотянуться до его рук не могла.

— Сейчас, дай отдышусь, — несмотря на слова, парень сделал шаг вперед.

В дверь постучали.

— Администратор Мирай. Вы забыли подписать кое-какие документы. Не могли бы вы открыть дверь?

Чима решила: это знак, это шанс! И звонко затявкала.

  


Акира подзадержался в дороге. Как тяжело быть всем нужным! Зато срочные дела сделаны и можно выступать без лишней головной боли.

В отеле творилось что-то... странное. Весь персонал выглядел уставшим и дерганным. К нему даже никто не кинулся просить автограф.

— Простите за нескромный вопрос... — Акира ловко поймал под локоток девушку с бейджиком. — Кто-то умер?

— Что? Упаси Ками! Так, небольшие неприятности.

— Настолько небольшие, что такая прекрасная девушка выжата как лимон?

— Ха. Так заметно? — девушка провела ладонью по лицу, словно надеялась снять усталость. — Не понимаю я этих спецраспоряжений...

— Задергали сверху?

— Управляющий как на иголках. Румико-чан говорит: он выпил уже пять кружек с настоем ромашки!

— Пять кружек — это серьезно. Ваш отель хотят закрыть?

— Что? Упаси Ками! В таком случае я бы поняла накаленность обстановки, а так... ерундистика какая-то.

— Шум из ничего? — они шли прямо к банкетному залу по светлому просторному коридору. Это Акира удачно попал по всем фронтам!

— Да у одного из постояльцев украли собаку. Я понимаю — любимый питомец, член семьи, бла-бла, но требования он какие-то запредельные выдвинул, и мы все ходим как по струнке. Еще и группа эта — «Экзайл». «Специально для вашего отеля мы устроим выступление сегодня вечером». А что у нас приглашены другие музыканты, маленькая сцена, заранее зарезервированные столики для иных целей, чем любование танцами, — это вообще никого не колышет. Я ношусь как белка в огненном колесе, а масла в огонь всё подливают и подливают!

— Сочувствую. Выступление — это нежданчик... Очень большой нежданчик! А в лайне все молчат как прокаженные... — Акира на ходу достал телефон из заднего кармана джинсов. Ну да, тихо. Ни звонка, ни смсочки. — Простите, если не секрет, а у кого украли собаку?

— У Тачибаны-сана.

— У Тачибаны Кенчи-сана?! — Акира встал как вкопанный.

Девушка вынужденно остановилась тоже.

— Ну да. Вы его знаете?

— Советую узнать и вам. Приходите вечером на выступление. Гарантирую, вы будете приятно удивлены. А сейчас мне надо бежать!

Кажется, девушка что-то ему крикнула вслед.

Акира помчался обратно по светлому просторному коридору и через две ступеньки по лестнице на шестой этаж. Если действительно украли Чиму, удивительно, как Кенчи не разобрал еще отель по кирпичикам. Только бы не опоздать!

— О, Акира-сан? Вы уже знаете? Присоединяйтесь, пожалуйста.

В холле на шестом этаже проводилось самое настоящее собрание. Акира кивнул на все три фразы и плюхнулся на свободное место. Тецуя ходил из стороны в сторону, заложив руки за спину.

— Итак, на данный момент осмотрено сто двадцать семь номеров, и ни в одном из них Чимы не обнаружено. Однако в виду случайного стечения обстоятельств у меня появилось предположение, что Чиму спутали с другой собакой. Тоже той-пуделем по кличке Мачи. Хозяйка — Эзуки Нана, довольно обеспеченная особа с ужасным характером. Ей просто могли отомстить таким образом. Если за этим стоит тот тип, которого выследил Несмис, ошибка объясняется плохим почерком.

— Тип?

— В плаще и шляпе! Кто вообще использует такой вид маскировки? — Алан выступил, но быстро заткнулся.

— А его нельзя выследить? И задать... пару вопросов.

— Было бы классно, приди это Несу в голову час назад, — Кейджи хмыкнул, а Несмис попытался слиться со стенкой.

— А как тогда узнали про его почерк? Попросили автограф? — Акира вообразил эту сцену и хохотнул.

— Нет, он любезно оставил свой номер телефона, но все попытки разгадать цифры провалились.

— А можно глянуть?

Ему тут же передали по кругу телефон с фотографией листа из «Гостевой книги».

— Да тут же всё понятно! — Акира тут же вбил цифры и стал слушать гудки. Уже на втором ему ответили: «Терашита слушает». — Терашита-сан? Это из отеля. Вы можете подходить.

На него все смотрели как на супергероя.

  


Терашита решительно ничего не понимал. Он звонил Нане узнать, как у нее дела, и оценить степень скорби об украденной собачке. Нана на убивающуюся не походила нисколько. Она пылала гневом по другому поводу: какой-то парень ворвался к ней в номер, когда она переодевалась, и нагло пялился! На фоне раздавался противный, знакомый до зубного скрежета скулеж. Но ребята утверждали, что собака у них. Так что же это такое получалось? Обмануть ребята не могли — они были свои в доску и проверены-перепроверены. В конце концов, на телефоне покоилась фотография пленницы. Впопыхах Терашита не всматривался, но сходство угадывалось. Ну да, похожа. Только глаза умные... Тогда чью, мать их, собаку они умыкнули?! Спокойствие, спокойствие, полное спокойствие... Собаку можно выпустить в коридор и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Что она просто... вышла погулять.

— Алло? Шимада? У меня плохие новости...

— Это у нас плохие новости! Мы, кажется, вырубили администратора! Собака вырвалась, а он постучался, и... и... — Шимада хлюпнул носом. — Что нам делать? Это уже не похоже на «мелкое хулиганство». Это вообще нихуя ни на что не похоже...

Терашита посчитал про себя до десяти.

— Рвите когти. Собаку оставьте. Главное, выходите из отеля без паники. Выходите и садитесь в метро. Пересечемся позже. Я все расскажу и... погоди, у меня вторая линия. Терашита слушает...

  


Терашита подходил к отелю с чувством, будто идет на смерть. И не зря. Сразу у входа на него налетела группа настоящих янки. Терашита подергался слегка, больше от безысходности, чем лелея надежду вырваться из пут. Высокий красивый мужчина с грозным выражением лица вышел из толпы, которая окружила со всех сторон. Его взгляд чуть не убил Терашиту на месте.

— Где. Моя. Собака?

Вот теперь точно стало ясно, что Терашиту ждет долгая и мучительная казнь… Только бы не коллективная! Он сам дурак, сам. В голове обрывками пронеслись строчки молитв. Бабушка всегда учила молиться в трудный момент. А сейчас момент не просто трудный — критический!

Всю дорогу до номера Терашиту сопровождали. Будто он собирался бежать... Уже нет, уже точно нет. О, хоть бы его только не увидела Нана!

— Терашита?.. Что здесь?.. — вспомнишь солнце... и тяфкающая ржавая сволочь, которую даже похитить нормально не получилось, испоганит всё.

— Нана! Я потом тебе...

— Пожалуйста, не отвлекайтесь. Нам еще долго?

— Почти пришли.

Дверь в номер оказалась не заперта.

— Чима! Чима! Дорогая моя! — мужчина бросился к переноске, растеряв всю отстраненность. — Как ты? Как с тобой обращались? Я так скучал! Мы все скучали!

Собака тут же ласково прижалась к хозяину и лизнула его в нос.

Где-то на заднем плане затявкала Мачи-чан. Похоже, именно она первая решила поздравить Терашиту с полным провалом.

Терашита смотрел на притихших Шимаду с Котой, на потирающего лоб мужчину на полу, на шумную яркую толпу у двери и не знал, совсем не знал, какая судьба его ждет. Но, похоже, быть проклятыми рыжими той-пуделями — диагноз на всю оставшуюся жизнь.


End file.
